


The Popping of Sweet Music in His Deathly Ears

by dirksnipples



Series: Freak Show [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Correct me if I’m wrong, Crazy character, Crying, Delusions, Fucked Up Shit, Gore, Hetalia & 2P Hetalia, M/M, Mental break downs, Mixing human parts in food, One Sided Love, PSTD?, Pissing self, Psychological Trauma, Psychotic 2P England, Psychotic Delusions, Scratching, Unrequited Love, Vore?, biting finger off, graphic content, slight forced cannibalism, slight sexual content, teeth pulling, tell ne if I’m missing anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Alfred Jones is sobeautiful.He wanted him. He wanted to devour him, and keep him forever.





	The Popping of Sweet Music in His Deathly Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This exists now.

Twitch, smile, blink, swallow, breathe. 

Twitch again, blink, smile. 

Twitch, twitch, force smile, scratch inside of wrist aggressively. 

Scratch, scratch, twitch, scratch, twitch, twitch, stop. 

Breathe, swallow, scratch, scratch, twitch, blink, pop.

Pop, scratch, scratch, pop, pop. 

Oh, his wrist is bleeding. 

Oliver blinked, admiring the steady flow of blood oozing from his wrist. He hadn’t noticed just how hard he scratched it. He never did. 

Oliver twitched again, taking another breath, before walking toward the sink, turning the faucet, and letting his wrist dangle under ice cold water. 

He hasn’t eaten properly the last five days. He’s been having to consume veggies and beef, not on his diet plan, really. He never really consumed these things unless he was out eating dinner and had to be what everyone consider _‘normal.’_

Really, he had to be normal? What poppycock!

Inappropriate! Disgusting! Filthy! It’s inside, get it out! Get it out, _get it out!_

Oliver drew in sharp breaths, clenching his teeth, forcing himself to smile as he scratched at his wrist. 

Breathe, close eyes, breathe, breathe, calm. 

_Twitch._

He was having a guest today. He was in love with his guest, and his guest was in love with him. He got to see him once again at a meeting with their 1P counterparts. Something or another about keeping the two separate and what both sides can do for each other to actually benefit whatever it was this whole thing was, he wasn’t really paying attention. No, all he cared about was his darling little brother’s counterpart. 

Allen was so rough. Sure he loved Oliver with all of his heart really, but the times he got hit across the head with the nails on that bat of his really crushed a bit of love for someone. It made Oliver heart broken. He just wanted to cut Allen open and sample him like he used to, no need for the dreaded violence!

No, Allen was rough with him, and he wanted something that was soft like him. 

Just like Alfred. 

Alfred was a spitting image of Allen in both build and strength, but while Allen wasn’t afraid to be the neighborhood badboy, Alfred seemed more reserved, only willing to fight when need be. 

Or, that’s how Oliver saw it, really. Especially when he got to speak with Alfred for the first time. 

The meeting had just ended, both 2p and 1P Germany easily wrapping up the meeting and everyone coming to an agreement (that was as close as both parties got really) and he happily bounced out of his seat, skipping toward Alfred, breaking their P laws about not engaging with each other in any sort of fashion _especially_ him, and grabbing Alfred’s arm. 

“Alfie!” He happily cooed, smiling big up at Alfred. 

“Oh, uh, hey dude. Did you need something?” 

Alfred asked if he needed something! His heart began beating a million miles a minute, breathing laboring in a quick pace, sweat forming at his temples. He loved the idea that Alfred was willing to help him, and it sent electric shocks down his whole body, his dick twitching in his pants. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Alfred asked, attempting to pull away as both 1P England began stomping over to yell at Oliver. 1P France had chased after him. Like they got along, like they were close, _like Arthur was better than him!_

“Hahaha, I’m great~ Love, are you good? I hope you are, you look really really _delectable~”_

And he was yanked away by his counterpart. 

“Get your filthy hands off of him, you git!” Arthur snapped, getting up close in his counterparts face. 

“A-Arthur!” France snapped, trying to pull the man back. 

Oliver felt rage fill him, and he twitched again, teeth grinding. His head cocked to the side sharply, and he bared his teeth. “Using such filthy words, Arthur! That’s no way to talk in front of the boy!” He snapped back, brows knitting, hands clutching his face. “He’s just a boy, I just wanted to touch him, touch him, oh goodness he’s so… _electrifying.”_

Oliver’s ears tuned out Arthur's disgusted noise, his mint eyes cascading over Alfred once again, a look of longing in his freckled face for the 1P counterpart. 

“Yer so fuckin’ gross Ollie.”

Allen’s smooth voice rang in his ears, and he snapped up, shivering in disgust at Allen. “Inappropriate! How many times have I told you not to speak like that, Allen!” He scolded, twitching again. 

“Sorry for gettin in yer business and shit.” Allen apologized to the 1P parts, and grabbing Oliver away, who quickly began to fight against him. “I just wanted to _touch_ him.” He seethed as he was dragged away, completely unaware just how disgusted Alfred was toward him. 

No, no, no, no, no. Alfred was in love with him. Alfred would never hate him, not like Allen does. Allen was rough, Alfred was soft. 

He had missed him. Missed him so _deeply,_ his world felt like it was crumbling without Alfred. 

And that’s when it had started. He had asked Francois about ways to befriend the 1P parts, and he told him magic. 

“I don’t know, fuck. Maybe just stop eating people, maybe that’ll get you some actual friends for once. Jesus, leave me alone, you freak.”

And so he tried it. He vomited the first few times, but now his stomach only remained rather queasy, but he held it all down. His hard work was paying off!

He even sent cute little gifts to Alfred’s house, and even letters. Of course it was hard to get them there since he wasn’t actually aloud to step foot anywhere near the place, but a little magic did wonders, really. 

Today, he had invited Alfred over, and Alfred accepted the invitation. It was all an easy lie to lure him in and he would hit him across with head with a heart shaped pan. 

It was indeed a good idea. He had easily reeled the boy in, it was fascinating! Oh, god, the thought of seeing those beautiful blue globes sent shivers through his body~ oh gooood he wanted to touch his skin and feel him. Feel him, peel it off with the colorful peeler in his drawer, and then cook it. Oh he really wanted to dig his hands into that boy’s body, rip his intestines out and just-Just-!

_Ding dong._

Oliver twitched, teeth grinding, drool had been going down his chin for a while now, collecting on the breast of his frilly apron. He blinked a few times, panting lightly, hands clenched. His mint orbs darted around looking for the noise. 

_Knock knock._

Oh! That must be Alfred!

Oliver wiped his face and wiped his apron clean, skipping to the door happily, large smile on his face. He dusted himself off, and quickly fixed his hair, before opening the door. “Alfie, love! Welcome! I’m so happy that you accepted my invitation, poppet.” He happily exclaimed. 

“Oliver, look-“ Olliver cut the boy off by moving aside. 

“Please honey, do come in! I’ve made cupcakes just for you, and I have some tea waiting. We can talk inside, love. Oh, please do come in.”

“Look, I’m not here to stay. I’m here just to tell you to stop whatever it is you’re doing, and leave me alone, alright?”

That...that didn’t sound right. 

“W-What? I’m sorry Alfred, I don’t understand.” He quickly breathed out, brows knitting. He tried hard to keep his smile on. 

“You heard me. I want you to cut all of this weird bullshit, and stop bothering me. Stop sending me weird fucked up shit, and stop bothering me.” Alfred responded, face stern, standing up straight and in a defensive state. 

Oliver deflated. 

His smile dropped, he sagged, and his eyes were wide and glassy. “O-Oh.” He whispered, throat tightening with a burn. Oliver looked everywhere that wasn’t Alfred, tears already dripping down his cheeks, lips tight. 

It was Alfred’s turn to deflate. “Dude, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I-“

“N-No!” Oliver startled the other, but he sniffled, and stood up straighter, using the bottom of his apron to dab at his eyes. “No, love, it’s not your fault.” He gave Alfred a sad smile. “I understand. The last thing that I wanted was to make you uncomfortable with my gifts.”

Alfred would hardly consider them “gifts”, but…

“I should have known better. We have our rules set for a reason, and I was being a nuisance like usual-“

“Dude, no, it’s not that. Just...just don’t send whatever those things are. You..” Alfred sighed, looking away. “You weren’t being a nuisance.”

 

Oliver felt a spark of electricity. 

“Heh, thank you for trying to ease my guilt, but it is true. I will leave you alone, and well, clean up everything I spent hours making. Maybe I can portion it out and eat it myself since I don’t have anyone else to really share it with...oh, I’m troubling you again! I’m really sorry Alfred!”

“No, no, it’s fine. Shit, not fine, no I mean it’s fine just…”Alfred sighed heavily. “I’ll come in and eat whatever it is you made, and we can hang for a bit, but after this no more.”

Oliver brightened up. “Oh of course!” He happily sang, smile returning. “Please come in!” And with that, he led Alfred to his dining room where the array of muffins sat with the cups of tea. “Oh this is so exciting! I haven’t had anyone over in so long!” He happily spoke, watching Alfred stiffen before sitting. 

“My uh, counterpart doesn’t come over? It seemed like you two were really close.”

Oliver clenched his teeth hard. “Allen dislikes me so. He hits me with his bat everytime I’m around, he’s so rough with me..everyone else calls me such crude names, always do the most terrible things to get me away from them..” Oliver looked down, brows knitting. “I just wanted to talk to them...have some fun, but..”

“I-I’m sorry I asked.”

Oliver let out a laugh. “No need to apologize honey! It’s not your problem, after all. Please, forget me and enjoy the pastries! I made them just for you, after all.”

Alfred didn’t know what to say. He didn’t understand why he was feeling guilty talking to his England’s counterpart. Oliver was the spitting image of England, except even lonelier, and less angry. He knew their counterparts were not to be trusted, but...what did you do when the one who shouldn’t be trusted seemed to frail and small and so innocent. So kind and just wanted a friend? He was nothing like the rest of them, from Alfred’s perspective. A little weird, yeah, but…

Alfred took a cupcake, taking a bite of the top, before completely melting. “Woah! Dude, these are fucking amazing!” He exclaimed, stuffing his face with it, before taking another. 

Oliver perked up, smile bright. “Oh, you really think so?”

“Yeah, holy shit. My England can’t cook at all, but you are like great at it, wow. I haven’t had food this good in a while man.” He spoke, drinking his tea to down some of the food. 

Oliver clasped his hands together, eyes half lidded at the compliments. “You’re too kind, darling.” He cooed, before standing suddenly. “Oh! You’re out of tea. Let me grab the kettle and pour you another cup.” 

Alfred simply nodded, leaving Oliver to step into the other room as he stuffed his face full of cupcake. He swallowed, holding the half eaten cupcake in his hand, really thinking about the situation. He really should cut ties with Oliver, but…

Alfred breathed, taking another look at the cupcake in his hand. It was chocolate, covered in pastel blue icing, and...wait, what was that in the breading?

Alfred peeled apart the cupcake, taking ahold of whatever was in the cupcake, and suddenly went wide eyed.

“Oh no! I used the wrong batter!” Came Oliver’s voice.

Alfred spun around quickly, wondering when Oliver had gotten behind him. There was also no kettle in his hands. 

“I didn’t mean to put that in there. Aww, that was my favorite kind too. I do apologize Alfred. Eyes just make the perfect seasoning in the batter, after all.” 

Alfred wanted to gag, but he needed to get out. He quickly stood up, knocking the chair over, and tried to run around Oliver to get to the exit, but was grabbed by the sleeve. When he looked at the other man, he could see a maniacal smile. “Ah, ah, ah Alfie. You promised that you would stay! I apologized, and I promise that you won’t see that ever again. Francois told me you wouldn’t like that. I didn’t mean to have you eat this kind, love. Oh, and I went through all that trouble to make sure that you wouldn’t taste anything odd!“

Alfred could really see why England didn’t want him anywhere near his counterpart. The strict rules about him _specifically._

He yanked his arm out of the other’s grasp, and began to run. However, he was kicked down roughly. He fell down to the ground hard, gritting his teeth and bracing himself for the impact. He grunted, but quickly began to get up, only to be whacked across the head with the heart shaped pan that was in Oliver’s hands. 

“Not so fast love, we are just getting started!” 

And everything went black. 

…

……

When Alfred woke up, he realized that he wasn’t in the kitchen anymore. No, it was more like a basement. And in this basement were a bunch of butchering tools. He already had a bad feeling. He looked at the bonds that held his wrist down to the chair he was placed in and struggled frantically, calling the man downstairs rather quickly from the noise. 

“Oh love! Don’t do that, you’ll bruise yours wrists.” Oliver called, bracing his hands on Alfred’s shoulders to stop him. 

“Let me go!” Alfred hissed, causing Oliver to frown. 

“But, you just said-“

“Fucking psycho! Let me go right the fuck now! I want to go, let me go!” Alfred seethed, struggling more. 

Oliver twitched. His eyes widened, and his breath stopped. 

He was suddenly back on autopilot. 

Twitch, breathe, twitch, twitch. 

“I-I don’t understand.” Twitch, twitch, breathe. 

“What the fuck is there to understand?!” Alfred snapped, shaking the chair. Normally he’d be able to break out easily, what the hell were these bonds made of? Why wasn’t the chair snapping like it usually did? “Ugh! Why the fuck can't I break these stupid things?!” He hissed angrily. 

“A-Alfie!” Oliver touched Alfred’s cheek gently. “Stop, you’ll hurt yourself.” 

Alfred snapped at him with his teeth, causing Oliver to reel back. 

“Fuck you, you sick fuck! Let me go asshole, or I’ll kill you!”

“Alfie laungage! You-“

“Shut the fuck up! Don’t call me that, don’t ever call me that!”

“Alfred.”

“Let. Me. Go!”

Oliver grit his teeth hard, slapping Alfred across the face. He seethed and huffed, mint eyes wide and hard. “Allen Jones! You will not speak that way to your big brother ever again! I took you in, I raised you, I gave up _everything_ for _you,_ and this is how you treat me?!” Alfred’s blue eyes were wide with fear as he watched Oliver’s every move, listening to every word that spilled from those soft pink lips. Oliver shook, hands grabbing at his own face. His nails dug in hard to his freckled cheeks, blood forming from half moon shaped wounds. His breathing was ragged and quick, his eyes twitched, teeth gritted harder. “I fell so much after I brought you to my home, I know I was always gone, but it’s because I had to keep _others_ from trying to hurt you. You grew up healthy because of me, because of me you’re _strong._ Because of me you have everything that you’ve ever wanted!

“I told you how cruel everyone in this world is, and what did you do? _You left me!_ I just wanted to bring you back, and instead you use me and toss me aside like the garbage I am. I just wanted you to stay with me. Stay, stay, stay, be _mine and stay, staystaystaystaystaystay!!”_

Oliver panted heavily through his mouth, eyes focused on the ceiling. He blinked a couple of times, before finally detaching his nails from his face, bringing them down, and with it, his head. He looked at Alfred who seemed so _petrified,_ yet, finally quiet. 

“E-Excuse me poppet, that was…” Oliver trailed off, not quite sure what to say. He looked down at his hands that shook from his previous adrenaline, and bit his tongue hard. 

“...L-Look,” Alfred managed to begin, catching ahold of those dead orbs. “I’m not Allen. I haven’t done anything to you, alright? I get that you both don’t seem that close anymore, but-“

“What you did, is still what you’ve done to me. I may not be _your_ England, but you still did it.” He cocked his head, hand reaching out to run through Alfred’s blond locks. “But you’re still so much better than _he’ll_ ever be. You’re so sweet, Alfred. Not rough like Allen. I just...I just wanted to play tag with him like we used to. I even have his favorite knife, a-and I was going to give him a 20 minute head start this time! I just wanted to feel his organs again, he has such a delectable kidney, did you know that? I do. It’s the one piece I save for last everytime, everytime and the way, oh the way the juices bounce, and the meat slides is so..so...ughhh~~” Oliver shivered, smile big, dick finally making itself known to Alfred. “He hits me now. James tends to tag team with him, really, it’s the only time they get along, and they beat me down like a filthy animal. They go so far as to rip me to shreds to make sure I won’t regenerate for a good three months or so, but I _always_ come back.” A laugh dropped from Oliver’s mouth. “I promised to always protect you, you never have to worry love! I will always be right here!” He cackled more, bloodied nails digging into the fabric of his apron. 

“I-If you like me, then why are you trying to hurt me?!” Alfred quickly countered, shutting Oliver up on the spot. 

The older nation cocked his head, lips pursed. “Hurt you?” He questioned, seeming to not register the meaning behind the basic words. “Honey, I _love_ you. You mean the world to me, just like I mean the world to you! Cupcake, I’m going to _ignite you._ What I do will set you _aflame_ and you’ll feel _truly alive for the first time._ ” He grinned, causing Alfred to cringe and struggle more. 

Oliver shivered at the sight, petting Alfred’s hair sweetly. “Shhh, darling, shhh. This is how everyone is at first, but I promise you, by the end of it, you’ll truly smile for the first time in your life.”

Alfred tried hard to relax, he had to. He had to think of a way to either get out, or get help, though finding help in this place was going to be tricky. He wasn’t going to give in so easily to this...this _maniac._

“Be still, doll, I’m going to get the toys so we can have some fun, alright?” Oliver cooed, kissing the top of Alfred’s head sweetly. He then began to skip up the set of stairs that were at the back of the room. “Don’t have too much fun without me!” He called happily, before disappearing. 

Now was Alfred’s chance. 

Alfred examined his restraints. They looked rather basic, something he should be able to break out of with no actual problem. He was rather infamous for being hard to restrain when captured by other nations, so they had to really tinker with their equipment. He’s broken free regardless, and he can do it again. 

Though, this part was seemingly difficult. It didn’t take an expert to figure it just _why_ they were so strong, Oliver gave it away rather easily. Oliver’s done much worse things to his counterpart than he can imagine, and him and Alfred were basically the same person, so the fact that Oliver used these particular restraints meant he perfected them just for Allen’s strength. But, if Allen can find a way free, then so can Alfred. 

Alfred took a long glance at them, relaxing his hand, and really taking a look at them, and that was when a saw it. It was such a simple little mechanic, Alfred was surprised it was there. However, if there was one thing he knew England couldn’t get out of, it was old habits. He quickly leaned down, and began biting at the small, belt buckle that seemed to clip a certain part together. So basic, easy, and old fashioned, he should have guessed earlier. Even with the bite mark indented on the same cuff, he missed it completely. 

Alfred easily managed to uncasp it, pulling roughly at his hand. It was a tight squeeze, but with enough strength, he felt confident that he could actually pull his wrist free. Just, pull, Alfred, pull, god damn it stop shaking and pull already!

_Clink!_

Haha! He did it!

A smile rose to Alfred’s face, and his now free hand began to attack the other restraint, easily sliding and unbuckling that hand, before moving to his feet. However, before he could get the first one undone, he was yanked up by his hair roughly. Alfred gasped, looking up to see Oliver with a deathly stare. “Just _what_ do you think you’re _doing?_ ” Alfred’s hands went up to squeeze at the hand in his hair. “You’re just like _him._ You think I’m a freak! You hate me! You’re just like everyone else!” Oliver seethed, letting go of Alfred, hands curling in to his chest, gripping his apron. “No, no, you’re not like them, you love me! You love me, I know you do, I’ve seen the way you look at me. Undressing all of the layers until you see what makes me who I am.” Oliver chuckled more, hands going and grabbing Alfred’s face. “You’ve always loved me, I just didn’t see it at first. Arthur always made sure to hide you away, but I saw you. You were just a little boy, like Allen, and I didn’t recognize how you felt at first, but at the last meeting, I knew. You looked at me with _these eyes,_ you...it sent shivers down my spine, oh how I love you, Alfie. You’re so sweet to me.”

Alfred pushed Oliver away, reaching down to undo the restraints on his ankles. He had to leave right now. If he stayed any longer, who knows when he would be found, or if he’ll ever go back. Oliver’s laughter sang in his ears, and he was hit across the head with the same pan as before, albeit not hard enough to knock him out this time, but enough to make him dizzy and try to regain his senses. However, it was long enough for Oliver to successfully lock him back up once more. “Let me go, please! I just want to leave!” Alfred cried, gritting his teeth and pulling hard, so hard, he just wanted to go home, he...he _wanted his big brother so badly right now._

“I hear you loud and clear dollface, and I am here to deliver!” Oliver sang, wicked grin wide. He pulled out a peeler, a pastel pink little thing with polka dots. It was completely ridiculous compared to what was happening right now. “You see, for breakfast you’ll let me have your skin. I’ll fry them up like bacon, and then your stomach can be my eggs. Then, for lunch, I’ll have your intestines and drown them in your blood and make the most delectable pasta, that even the Vargas brothers would melt. And for dinner, I’ll serve your heart on a silver platter. Devour it and I’ll be full of nothing but love, and to finish it off, I’ll eat your lovely eyes for desert.” Oliver began panting at the mere thought of sliding those lovely eyes into his mouth, rotating his tongue around one gently, letting it bob and dance in his mouth, before biting down on it. Savoring the juices that explode onto the roof of his mouth. He shivered, and his body ignited once again. “I’ll take good care of your body while you regenerate! Haha, I know Francois said that eating normal food was a good start to making friends, but I can’t deny what is in front of me! You’re so beautiful, so so perfect and beautiful! I’m drooling just looking at you, hahahahaha, I need you stuffed into my mouth, o-oh god I need you now~” his dick strained tightly against his brown slacks, the front starting to dampen with pre. Alfred could feel bile at the back of his throat at the sight. He’s seen crazy, but this was…

He’s never seen _this._

Oliver set down his peeler, pulling out a knife, using it to cut through Alfred’s jacket, doing the same with his shirt sleeve. With his arm exposed, Oliver set the knife down, grabbing the peeler once again. “I'm going to drown in you, love. Please, sing for me.” He spoke softly, breathlessly even, and pressed the peeler hard against Alfred’s arm, pulling down. Screams erupted from the nation’s throat, and Oliver smiled lustfully. The screams were delightful, and he wished for it to continue. He pulled, and pulled, and, without hesitation, moaned at the sound of ripping flesh as he pulled off a jagged strip of Alfred’s arm. He laid it aside on a plate that had been brought down much earlier. “So marvelous! Ohhh my dear, look at you!” Oliver took in a big sniff of the wound in front of him. The metallic scent had him drooling, and he licked his lips, a smacking noise erupting from his lips. “Oh, you smell just like I remember!” Oliver moaned, back arching in pleasure. “Ohhh~ Ohhhh I love it, I love you, I love you so much honey!” As he said this, he ran the peeler back over Alfred’s arm three more times, relishing in the dipping pops that echoed, along with the wet, sticky squelches that emerged. Blood continued to cascade down Alfred’s arm, and tears slid down his face, and Oliver _adored_ the sight. He leaned in, licking up Alfred’s tears, free hand going and scooping up some blood into his hand like it was water. He then sucked it up, licking his lips, and humming. “Beautiiiiifuuuulll~” He hummed. 

“C-Crgg!” Alfred grunted, feeling light headed from the blood loss. 

“What was that, sweet heart? I’m listening.”

“Crazy f-fuck-cker!” Alfred seethed, spitting into Oliver’s face. 

Oliver’s smile fell slightly as the drool slowly slid down his cheek. “Hah, uh, for a second there, I thought you said you hated me! Darling, I know how much you love me, you don’t have to worry.” He said, sliding his finger to wipe up the spit, before licking it off. “You taste like candy!” He happily cooed. 

“Go f-fuck yourself! You’re d-dis-disgusting!” 

“Alle-Alfred! Language. What have I told you? That’s no way for a gentleman to speak! Especially to your own brother.”

“Y-You’re not my brother! You’re a psycho! You fucking freak, let me go! F-Fucking monster!”

Oliver felt tears fill his eyes. “Why?! How could you treat me like this?! I’m just trying to help you! All I ever do is help you! Allen, why won’t you love me?! Is Francois better than me? What’s there to like about him? He uses you! He abandoned you! I gave you whatever you wanted!” 

_’If you really loved me, you wouldn’t be who you are now.’_

Oliver began to cry harder. His cries silenced Alfred, who shivered from the pain, and blinked blearily at the other. He couldn’t make sense of anything. 

“I love you Allen, I love you!” Oliver cried, hands gripping his hair, pulling a few strands. 

“I’m n-not Allen.” Alfred croaked, catching ahold of those dead, mint eyes. 

“You’re my little boy, you’re my beautiful little boy, Alfred.”

“I-I’m not yours!” Alfred seethed, pulling at his restraints and hurting his arm more. 

Oliver sneered. “And what has he done for you that I can’t?!”

“Everything!”

And they were both quiet. Oliver wiped his tears, sniffing. “...Why won’t you love me? Why can’t it be _me_ that you want? Please, Alle-Alfred, tell me why you don’t want me.”

“W-What more do you want? You’re a psychopath! You’re trying to kill me! That’s not love, that’s abuse! You’re crazy! If you loved me I wouldn’t be tied up!”

Something in Oliver’s eyes seemed to snap. Alfred hunched in on himself, trying to brace himself for whatever he had just unleashed. 

“...But my big brother did this to me.” Oliver breathed out softly, almost barely audible. “This has to be love, what am I doing wrong? Everyone loves my big brother, but why not me? What am I doing differently? I-I don’t understand. Honey! I don’t understand, what’s happening?!” He panted, heart racing. He clutched his chest hard, eyes wild. He couldn’t focus, but when he did, his eyes landed on the knife. He grabbed it, holding it tight in his hand, shakily. “You’re filthy. You’re disgusting, look at you! Look at you! You’re trash, oh what have you done? You bloody maniac, look at what _you’ve done!_ ” Oliver gasped before cradling himself roughly. “N-No! I didn’t mean to say that! I’m sorry! I said something bad, darling I’m so sorry!” He gasped, more tears forming. Oliver then detached his hands, dropping the knife on the ground, and began to claw at his wrists. “There’s filth inside! Out! Get it out! Ack! Why won’t it come out, help me! Allen please get it out! It’s crawling _inside of me!_ It’s going to eat me!” He screamed, biting down on his wrist hard, trying to pull a chunk of skin out, but not getting enough of a grip. 

Alfred didn’t like what he had heard, nor did he want to know more about this version of England. This England was definitely more fucked up than the other lot, and he’d feel better dying and not knowing more disturbing details than he has already. Even as more cackles erupted from Oliver’s mouth, and he had that gross wicked smile wide, Alfred didn’t want to know any more than he knew. He wanted nothing to do with this man ever again. 

Oliver’s hands clasped Alfred’s face, pressing his lip’s to Alfred. He forced his tongue inside, and Alfred did everything he could to reject whatever was happening, biting down into Oliver’s tongue and causing him to bleed and moan. When the man pulled back, he was panting lustfully. “I want them! Oh my god, can I have them? Please honey, let me have them, I need them I want them, I’ll _die_ if I can’t have them!” He moaned, reaching down and picking up the knife. He gripped onto the knife hard, causing his hand to bleed. He stuffed it into his apron pocket, clumsily pulling out a pair of pliers. “Look at your beautiful face! Ahahaha, it’s covered in my essence! Oh, g-god! Open up my little poppet! I won’t take more than a few! I promise, just three, maybe four, no more! No less!” He panted out. 

Alfred grit his teeth, struggling to get away. “Stay back!” He spat, trying to move his head away when Oliver tried to grab it. 

“Now now, be a good boy Alfred!” Oliver sang, grabbing the nation’s head, hand gripping his jaw tightly. He quickly stuffed a cloth inside, fingers forcing Alfred to keep his head still. He quickly positioned the pliers onto a tooth, and yanked. The ripping and popping noises were music to Oliver’s ears, and he continued to pull five more times, before stopping suddenly, and pulling back. “I took too many!” He gasped, bloodied fingers going to his cheeks and spreading blood across them. Blood soaked the sleeve of his button up, a bit dripping onto his bow tie from his movements. “Hahahaha! I’ll give you a piece of me since I took more than I promised!” He cackled, putting the pliers to his mouth, and grabbing ahold of his right canine, and yanking. He smiled wickedly at Alfred as he pulled the cotton out of Alfred’s mouth. His laughter came in spurts as he stuffed the tooth in Alfred’s jacket pocket. “For you, my love!” He smiled. 

Oliver suddenly choked, standing stiffly, nails attacking his right eye. He began to claw at his eye, teeth gritting hard. “Get out! Get out! _Getoutgetoutgetout!!”_ He seethed, scratching the sclera of his eye. Juice trickled from the wound, and he finally stopped, panting. His eye was bloodshot, and the red that began to cover the sclera made Oliver’s mint colored eye stand out. Alfred could see _everything._ Alfred was close to having a panic attack from the sight, especially when Oliver began pulling out his knife. The nation grabbed ahold of Alfred’s shirt, and sliced through it. “Oh geez, I’m going to cum!” He suddenly gasped. Oliver twitched, and more drool slid from his mouth. He quickly licked his lips. “Oh my gooood! Allen, can you see it? I’m so hard! You made me this way! Imagine what your intestines will do to me when I finally get a bite aghhh~!” Oliver shivered, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. He swallowed the drool that was about to slither from his mouth, and licked his lips once again. 

“G-Gho d-d-die!” Alfred moaned, blood spurting out with his words. Useless, he was useless. Alfred was powerless, and even in the couple of times he’s been dominated and defeated, it felt nothing like this. Nothing could compare to this. 

“You’ll give them to me?!” Oliver gasped. “Really?! Your intestines?! It’s not forced, oh my god, you’re so kind! Oh- oh my goodneeessss~!” He cackled, thrusting the knife forward, slicing Alfred’s stomach. Oliver dug the knife in, twisting and digging, like the more he dug, he would find something magical. Alfred’s screams filled the air once again, the cacophony of death bouncing off the walls. Oliver cackled more, tossing the knifeaside, and digging his hands inside of Alfred. He yanked his guts hard, a slick snapping noise sounding as a trail of intestine laid in Oliver’s hand. Oliver was breathless, gasping as he laughed, more drool sliding down his chin. He finally pushed the guts into his mouth, moaning wantonly. The metallic taste filling his senses, the rough almost rubber crunch, and the way it slid slowly down his throat, and-

Oh, Oliver came hard in his pants. He shook, slacks wettening, and he shivered more, hunching over as moans spilled passed his lips. “Soooo good, ohhhh honeyyyy~! So rich, so delectable, so _magnifying~!!_ ” He moaned. He licked his chomps, looking Alfred over. More laughter erupted, and he held up his left index finger. “I’ll let you have a taste! You’re missing out honey, and I can’t have that happening!” He gasped, before biting down on his finger hard, and pulling with his teeth to rip it off. It was a bloody mess. The sounds of skin tearing, teeth grinding down on bone, and blood popping and spurting, until it finally broke free. Oliver’s head whipped back fast, and his left finger was happily resting in his mouth, quivering slightly. Oliver spat it out into his right hand, using his left hand to pry open Alfred’s mouth once again, pushing the severed finger into the nation’s mouth. Of course, by this point, Alfred was already fading. He let Oliver do what he wanted. 

This was how it ended. He was going to be tortured numerous times by this psycho maniac, he’d never get to leave.

“I’m getting hard again! Ohhhh such a thrill!” Oliver cackled, piss beginning to slide down his legs from more things than anyone should know. 

He just wanted to go home. He wanted England, _his_ England. Not whatever this _thing_ in front of him was.

“Oh Allen, _my Allen!_ Look at you! So beautiful inside and out! I want you stuffed into my mouth so I can taste everything! Everything, everything, _everythingeverything **everything!”**_ Oliver gripped and tugged his hair as he cackled, pulling out a few chunks as he did. His laughter was a deathly song in Alfred’s ears that never seemed to end. “Hahahahagh-!!” _Smack!_

And suddenly, the laughter was cut short. Almost like a string had been suddenly plucked. 

Alfred’s half lidded eyes traveled upwards toward where Oliver was standing previously. There, he saw _him._ His counterpart, nail bat now covered in blood.

“Y’ shouldn’t be here.” Was all Allen spoke, before leaning in and undoing Alfred’s restraints. “I’ll take y’ home, but after this, never step foot in here again. He’s not aloud to leave, so you’ll be fine as long as y’ stay away.”

 

_And everything went black._


End file.
